


Почти не страшно

by reidvest



Series: Джемаксы [1]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, секса не будет, только после свадьбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: — Как ты смотришь на то, что я расстегну твою рубашку?
Relationships: Джемал Асламбеков/Артур Максимов (Макс)
Series: Джемаксы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854958
Kudos: 3





	Почти не страшно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts).



У Макса позорно дрожат коленки и немеют пальцы. Джем целуется так, что из реальности выбивает на полвздоха: поддерживает за затылок, чтобы его совсем не снесло и не разломало, под горячей ладошкой на пояснице выступает пот. Они сплетаются ногами, и Макс рефлекторно дёргается: ужасно нервно и хорошо. Ужасно хочется обнять его бёдрами и прижаться ближе, но даже просто пошевелиться страшно, хотя спина уже давно затекла.

— Макс? — Зовёт Джем отрываясь от его губ, и от этого холодно. Макс примерно представляет, что услышит, и от этого хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

— Мм?

— Как ты смотришь на то, что я расстегну твою рубашку?

Макс снова ловит его губы: отвечать не хочется, потому что что он может сказать: я хочу чтобы ты снял с меня всё, а не только рубашку, но мне стрёмно? У меня такое ощущение, словно ты уже снял с меня кожу?

Джем чувствует эту заминку и убирает руки с его боков на плечи, снова отрывает его от своего лица, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА НЕ НАДО - орут сирены в голове у Макса: пожалуйста, всё же было хорошо, если бы ты не спросил, а просто сделал, было бы проще. Это неправильно, и Макс знает это, но хочется спрятать голову в песок как очень паникующий (и заведённый до дрожи) страус.

— Всё в порядке, видишь, — Джем демонстративно растирает его плечо. Вторая рука скользит к шее и поглаживает большим пальцем скулу, и кто вообще создал этого человека таким идеальным. — Мне и так замечательно, это был всего лишь вопрос, ты можешь ответить на него честно и мы продолжим так, как тебе нравится.

Как в его голове вообще выстраиваются настолько длинные фразы в такие моменты - так и остаётся для Макса загадкой. Он не выдерживает этот взгляд - жмурится, отсчитывает дыхание, шевелит на пробу ногами, пытаясь побороть паническую внутреннюю дрожь, которой колотит каждый раз будто от холода. Они нормальные люди, они могут разговаривать, это же Джем, он не смеётся над тем, как тебя колотит, не будет смеяться и над твоими загонами.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты расстегнул рубашку, я… — Весь его воздух заканчивается, горло сжимается. — Просто… не смотри, пожалуйста…

Макс позволяет себе немного приоткрыть глаза, поймать из-под ресниц улыбку, собравшую складочки на смуглых щеках, его любимую улыбку. Джем целует его: просто чмокает в губы, поднимается к переносице, задерживается губами на лбу. Это успокаивает, заставляет отмереть немного и выдохнуть, даёт силы пошевелиться. Макс чуть резче, чем хотелось бы, прижимается к нему, прячет горячее лицо в шее, чмокает куда-то в скулу. Он сам тянется к вороту, успевает вывернуть пару пуговиц из петелек, пока запястья не находят чужие горячие ладошки, аккуратно отнимают и принимаются сами нащупывать застёжку.

Макс не дышит, смотрит на Джема не отрываясь: он и правда закрыл глаза: честно не подглядывает, брови чуть нахмурены, но в целом его лицо кажется вдруг таким непривычно уязвимым, хотя не то, чтобы Джем боялся это показать. 

Макс даже не замечает, когда его пальцы разделываются с последней пуговицей и осторожно разводят полы рубашки в сторону. Джем чуть улыбается, медленно кладёт ладони на бока, вырывая у Макса короткий выдох, тянется за поцелуем. Максу спокойно от осознания, что эти ладошки никуда не сдвинутся без спроса. Он смелеет от иллюзии безнаказанности, потому что знает, что Джем не откроет глаза, пока он не разрешит. Он доверяет Джему, и сейчас, когда тот так доверчиво жмурится, целуя, чувствует ответное доверие.

— Я влюблён в тебя, — шепчет Макс отрываясь и впиваясь в его лицо взглядом, собственная смелость опьяняет. Дыхание Джема сбивается, и брови чуть взлетают вверх, делая его почти удивлённым. Он открывает рот, а потом снова закрывает, сглатывает. Макс думает о том, греют ли Джема так же сильно его реакции, и надеется, что хотя бы вполовину.

Джем ещё раз пытается ответить, но только тянется к нему снова. Это ново и не похоже на него. Макс сдвигается так, чтобы оказаться чуть сверху, а потом вжимается в него всем телом, их загнанное дыхание оседает на лицах, и Макс срывается снова, целуя его настойчиво и отчаянно, протискивая колено между ног, чтобы потереться о чужое бедро. Стояк Джема ощущается на животе так горячо и правильно, что невозможно думать ни о чём другом. Его руки так и остаются неловко лежать на боках, только пальцы подрагивают и щекочут.

Джем пытается оторваться, хочет снова что-то сказать, но Макс не даёт: полностью переносит на него вес, надеясь только, что не раздавит, направляет его за запястья ниже, к ягодицам, нелепо и неожиданно стонет, когда Джем рефлекторно сжимает пальцы.

— Открой глаза, — Макс шепчет, не доверяет своему голосу, и Джем распахивает ресницы, заставляя чувствовать себя раздетым и открытым - от одного этого ощущения можно кончить.

А потом Джемала срывает: он опрокидывает Макса навзничь, заставляя выгнуться над его предплечьем, целует: губы, подбородок, шея. И Макс не успевает контролировать свои реакции, и это так замечательно хорошо, и он наконец-то может обнять его ногами, впаивая в себя бёдрами - пальцы сжимаются на трикотаже футболки, задирая. А потом Джем так же резко останавливается, утыкаясь в его плечо носом, тяжело и загнанно дышит, и если он сейчас полезет извиняться - Макс ёбнет его пяткой по заднице.

— Господи это пиздец, — Макс солидарен, но не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Хочется продолжить целоваться и кончить так, прямо в одежде, и больше никогда не смотреть Джему в глаза. Хочется опрокинуть Джема обратно, расстегнуть его ремень, СДЕЛАТЬ ПРОСТИ ГОСПОДИ ХОТЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ. И это как раз отрезвляет: все его "что-нибудь" - неоформившиеся абстрактные желания. Он не знает, что будет делать после, и готов ли пойти дальше сегодня. Ебучий Джем заразил его этим адекватным мышлением, и теперь охота побиться головой о стенку.

— В следующий раз, — тихо начинает он, тяжело сглатывая и вжимая голову Джема себе в плечо, чтобы не вздумал смотреть ему в лицо в этот момент просветления, иначе все мысли выметет из головы напрочь. — В следующий раз, я собираюсь снять с тебя футболку… — Дышать, не забывать дышать, — и, возможно, не только футболку, и я не хочу останавливаться… В следующий раз…

Джем устало хихикает ему в шею - щекотно и чувствительно, скатывается на бок близко-близко, вынуждая развернуться к себе. Они лежат нос к носу, и это было бы романтично, если бы они не подыхали от спермотоксикоза в этот момент. Джем улыбается отвратительно нежно:

— И я буду этому безумно счастлив.

А потом снова тянется целоваться, но уже медленно и сладко, словно они переходят на шаг после быстрой пробежки, и это ощущение безопасности и покоя делает его увереннее. И уже почти не страшно.


End file.
